


Marking Their Territory

by amirosebooks



Series: Feels Like Home [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sidewinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is brooding over his feelings for Ty when Kelly decides it's his job to cheer Nick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Their Territory

The days were filled with intense boredom, intense terror, and intense heat. Nick was sick and fucking tired of having sand in everything he owned and finding it in every crevice on his body. When this was all over he was taking the world's longest shower, buying a damn boat and living on the water. If he never saw the desert again it would be too soon.

"What's on your mind, Irish?" Ty asked as he flopped down on the chair next to Nick.

Nick watched as Ty used the bottom of his T-shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. A jolt of heat ran up Nick’s spine as he caught a glimpse of his best friend’s toned and tanned stomach. When Nick finally lifted his eyes, Ty was staring back at him with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

Ty raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Just can't wait to get out of here." Nick cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

Here was the other thing Nick couldn't stop thinking about, Ty. Nick ached for the man, but was too terrified to say anything about it.

Would Ty be disgusted? Would Nick get kicked out of the Marines if anyone ever found out how he felt? What the fuck would he do if that happened? No way was he moving back home with his tail between his legs. _Fuck that_.

"Don't think like that, man. Focus on today." Ty shook his head and propped his feet next to Nick's on the table in front of them. “Right here and now. Let the future rest where it is, you'll be there soon enough."

Ty bumped Nick’s shoulder with his own.

Nick chuckled.

That was a typical Ty way of looking at things. Live in the moment and don't dwell on anything else, especially the past. Nick wished he had the luxury of that outlook on life.

A clattering of feet and shouting from the doorway stole their attention.

Kelly darted in the door with a huge grin plastered on his face. His shirt was off and Nick could make out what looked like some kind of faint, smeared marker drawing on his ribs. He was giggling as he ducked to the right and flattened his back against the wall by the door in order to avoid being seen.

Nick felt the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. Nothing got their Devil Doc down.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him,” Eli shouted as he stormed through the door. His gaze darted around the room.

Kelly giggled behind him.

Eli whipped around and pointed an accusatory finger at Kelly. “ _Sie sind ein Arshloch._ ”

Kelly gave him an innocent smile.

Owen and Digger settled into chairs near Eli and Kelly. Digger straddled the back of the chair he sat in and Owen sat like a normal human being in his. Neither of them looked particularly worried about the shouting between their teammates. Nick wasn’t either. Shouting matches in Sidewinder were only worrisome when they weren’t happening anymore.

“What did Doc do now?” Ty asked.

Eli turned to look at Ty. He didn’t need to explain what had happened because now that the shouting and running around had calmed down it was easy to see. It wasn’t the first time one of Sidewinder had made the mistake of falling asleep around one of the other team members who was armed with some kind of pen, marker, mud or stray lipstick leftover from a one night stand.

Eli had one half of a curly mustache drawn on his upper right lip. There was a crude arrow with the phrase _Dicks go here_ scribbled on his right cheek, pointing at Eli’s mouth. A few random swipes of green and blue marker on the right side of Eli’s neck looked like they were supposed to be a necklace of some kind. His entire right arm from his shirtsleeve down was covered in small doodles. Nick could make out at least three penises, something that was supposed to be a cat—or a bird—and some unidentifiable scribbles. The largest drawing that spanned Eli’s forearm was of a large breasted woman with the name _Wanda_ scrawled above her head.

 _No wonder the man is pissed_ , Nick thought as he bit his bottom lip to fight against his laughter.

“Those are some, uh, interesting tan lines you’ve got there, Eli,” Ty said. He wasn’t bothering to hide the fact that he was convulsing with laughter.

"This _Arsch Gesicht_ ,” Sanchez said as he pointed at Kelly who was now clutching his stomach and laughing behind his hand. "Thought it would be funny to draw on me while I was sleeping."

Everyone in the room lost it at that point. The laughter continued long enough that even Eli rolled his eyes and chuckled with them.

Kelly edged away from where Eli stood and made his way across the room.

"I got bored." Kelly said. He shrugged and sat down on a chair at the other end of the table from Nick and Ty.

“I’ll show you bored.” Sanchez lunged at Kelly, pulling him out of the chair and into a headlock.

“Five bucks says Eli beats him,” Digger said to Owen.

Owen scoffed and shook his head. “I’ll take that bet and your money. Doc is still undefeated.”

Eli and Kelly began to tussle as Digger and Owen cheered from their seats, each one egging on the teammate they’d bet on.

Nick found himself leaning against Ty as they shook with laughter. After Eli got in a solid sucker punch to Kelly’s jaw, Ty turned to press his face against Nick’s shoulder as he laughed. The weight of Ty’s head against him felt right, like it settled something in Nick’s bones.

He turned to look at Ty just as Ty lifted his head. Their noses were a few inches apart and Nick’s chest felt tight as the laughter on his lips died off. He could have sworn he saw Ty’s gaze linger on his mouth for a moment before they locked eyes.

The world could have fallen down around them in that moment and Nick would have been hard-pressed to notice. He was helpless to do anything but study the shades of green and gold in Ty’s eyes.

A knock at the door and someone clearing their throat shattered the moment like rubble from a bomb blast.

Nick and Ty whipped their heads around to look at the door as everyone else froze in place. Eli was still holding Kelly in a headlock and Kelly had stopped his fist mid-punch on its way to Eli’s midsection.

Captain Chas Turner stood in the doorway. His jaw was clenched as he looked around the room, making sure to meet everyone’s eyes. His eyes narrowed when they reached Nick and Ty.

"Grady, come with me please."

Ty cleared his throat and schooled his features. “Yes, sir.”

Nick watched as Ty followed the Captain out the door. He continued to stare at the empty doorway while the others argued.

Each time he watched Ty walk away it felt like a piece of him was leaving with Ty. He wondered if he would ever be able to share his feelings for Ty. It seemed whenever he worked up the nerve to do it—or that the moment finally seemed right—they got interrupted.

The chair holding up his feet disappeared while he was in the middle of his self-pity laced daydream. His feet landed on the floor with an audible plop. The sudden change in angle knocked him forward a bit. When he looked up the room was empty except for Kelly, who was holding onto the back of the chair with a grin on his face.

"What the fuck, Doc?"

With a flick of his wrist Kelly turned the chair around. He stuck his tongue out at Nick as he sat down, straddling the back. He propped his chin in his hands and looked Nick up and down slowly. “You look like shit, Irish.”

That surprised a laugh out of Nick. “What? So you pull my chair away? How is that supposed to make me feel better?

"It was either that or toss you to the ground and whip your ass in sparing again." Kelly's eyes were sparkling in amusement.

Nick laughed and shook his head. He could feel the gloom beginning to melt off of him as Kelly smiled at him.

“Come on, Irish. You know you want your ass kicked,” Kelly said as he gestured at Nick. “After the Captain cock-blocked me Eli left to go shower off my masterpiece. Besides, I know that nothing cheers you up like getting your Marine ass pinned to the floor in defeat because you can’t stand up to my superior Navy skills.”

"Oh, you're on fucker."

They both stood and made their way to the empty area that Kelly and Eli had sparred in. Kelly bounced from foot to foot in front of him. His trademark perpetual grin was plastered to his face.

Nick smiled and shook his head.

"You don't stand a chance, Irish. I'm gonna take you down. Get all rough with you just like you like it.”

"Not today, Doc."

Nick swung his left fist at Kelly's face. Kelly ducked away from the shot, grabbed Nick's forearm, swiped a leg at his ankles and used the momentum to knock Nick to the ground. Nick ended up on his knees, left arm cocked up behind him in an elbow lock with Kelly's right knee digging into his shoulder blade.

"You give up yet?" Kelly asked in a light voice.

Nick's shoulder was beginning to burn, but he stubbornly shook his head no.

Bringing his right arm up, he sucker-punched Kelly in the side several times in quick succession. Kelly dropped Nick’s arm as the air was knocked out of him. Nick used the opportunity to turn, grab the leg Kelly had braced against his shoulder, and pull.

Kelly flailed as he lost his balance and fell back to the floor. Nick stood over Kelly where he was sprawled out.

"You done, Doc?" He grinned and stuck out his hand.

Kelly winced and nodded.

He grabbed Nick's hand and began to pull himself up. Just as Nick started to lean back to help him off the ground, Kelly swiped at Nick’s ankles with his feet, throwing him off balance again. Kelly used Nick's hand to pull him to the ground next to him. As Nick fell Kelly rolled and they landed with him straddling Nick's waist.

“Ha, I still win,” Kelly said with a grin.

He started tugging at the hem of Nick's shirt. Nick's breath caught and he froze.

Once Kelly had Nick's T-shirt pulled up as far as possible—while still being on Nick's body—a lazy smile passed over his face. Nick felt a jolt of heat run through him. He could feel Kelly's gaze burning into his skin as it traveled over his body.

"Doc?" Nick's voice was rough.

Kelly blinked slowly and grinned.

He began digging in one of the multitude of pockets in his pants. Nick was finding it hard to swallow. _The fuck is Kelly up to?_

Kelly bounced a little and laughed as he pulled something out of his pocket with a flourish. Nick swallowed a groan.

It was a fucking magic marker.

"Hell no, you are not drawing on me."

"Oh yes, I am." Kelly nodded enthusiastically as he tossed the pen cap behind him.

"I said no."

Nick tried to grab Kelly's hands, but Kelly pulled away too quickly. He attempted to buck Kelly off of his lap using his hips, but Kelly just shifted his weight back and forth like he was riding Nick while he laughed.

The sight of Kelly’s lean, tanned torso arching and rolling like that above Nick’s hips sent a roll of need through Nick’s blood like fire.

He gave up the fight and let his hands come to rest on Kelly's hips.

Kelly giggled and leaned forward. The movement made his thighs shift and grip Nick’s sides as he moved.

_Think of old ladies. Think of anything else. Do not think of your hot, shirtless friend straddling your lap and unintentionally grinding against you. Do not get hard._

"I'll start off with the Irish Special,” Kelly said.

He leaned down, bracing himself on one arm against Nick’s chest. His voice was rough and his breath heated Nick’s skin. Kelly raised his intriguing blue-green eyes and stared at Nick for a long moment from beneath his lowered brows.

Their faces were only a few inches apart and for the second time that afternoon Nick was nearly overcome with the urge to grab one of his best friends by the back of his head, crash their mouths together and kiss him until the world ended.

Nick’s pulse hammered and his mind danced with ideas of where Kelly could be going with all of this. He knew the man had very little in the way of inhibitions or shame. If there was anyone on the team Nick expected to drunkenly make out with another man on a whim, it would be Kelly.

Finally, Kelly’s face split into a grin. “A clover!”

Kelly began tracing the design on Nick's chest.

The rhythmic swipes of the felt-tipped marker against his skin tickled a bit, but he’d stopped caring. As long as he didn’t have to have any uncomfortable coming out discussions with any of his team today, he was fine. He let his head fall back to the floor as Kelly continued to draw on him.

A few minutes later something brushed against his nose. He frowned at Kelly who was still straddling his lap. His eyes were wide, lips pressed together tightly, and he was vibrating with barely concealed laughter. Nick looked down at his chest where the clover appeared to be finished. Nothing seemed out of place there.

His hand went to his face.

"Did you just fucking draw on my nose?" Nick asked with a growl in his voice. Kelly's answer was to laugh harder and nod. "Oh, that is it!"

He wrapped his right arm around Kelly's back and used his left hand to grab Kelly's right leg, then he rolled them.

With Kelly spread out underneath him, he decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Using his legs to pin Kelly's to the floor, he snatched the marker from Kelly's grasp. Kelly swiped at his hands, trying to get the marker back. Nick captured his wrists in one hand and pinned them to the floor above Kelly's head.

“Let's see. What should I write?” Nick asked with a grin as he tapped the bottom of the marker against chin. “Oh, I know. Something to commemorate my obvious victory today."

Nick quickly sketched out his message across Kelly's abs, ending at his right hipbone. It wasn’t until he’d finished that he noticed how Kelly seemed to be holding his breath. His abs were taut and steady beneath Nick’s touch, like they were tensed in anticipation of the touch continuing on to other areas.

Nick's gaze traced up Kelly's stomach until their eyes met. Kelly's expression was a mixture of confusion and heat.

Nick's mouth went dry.

He released Kelly's wrists and climbed to his feet. After finding the cap for the marker he tossed it on the table. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his T-shirt.

When he looked back down, Kelly was propped up on his elbows. Sweat glossed his chest, Nick's message on full display. Kelly tilted his head to one side and raised a questioning eyebrow when their eyes met.

Nick swallowed hard.

"I'll be in my rack,” He said in a quiet, rough voice.

He turned and fled the room before Kelly could notice his growing hard-on.

 _You have got to stop wanting to fuck your straight friends, Irish._ He cursed himself under his breath and stuffed his fists into his pockets as he made his way to the barracks.

One thing he did know, seeing Kelly sprawled on the floor, skin shining with sweat and the message _I'm Lucky's bitch_ written across his chest, dipping down to his tantalizing hipbones, in Nick's handwriting was a sight he would not forget anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly different version of the fic than the one you'll find linked on [my Tumblr](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/post/53394764636/marking-their-territory). When I first posted this little ficlet I'd written it in about an hour, spur of the moment in notepad. I've been tweaking it and fixing errors in it ever since then.  
> I'm sure it's still nowhere near perfect and I have yet to have anyone beta read it, so any mistakes included here are my own.


End file.
